


The upper hand

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rivalry, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Route - Crimson flowerHubert goes to negotiate a treaty and trading conditions with the new king of Almyra.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	The upper hand

It had been an arduous journey by land and sea from Fodlan to Almyra. Hubert had found the journey particularly unpleasant. The constant rock of the boat had upset his stomach. He had spent most of the journey cooped up in his sleeping quarters, drinking water and massaging his stomach. To him the view wasn't very stimulating. Sea and sky, blue upon blue; it was monotonous to him. The only times the view was beautiful were dawn and dusk. It was only then went the sky lit up in bouquets of firework shades. The rest of the time the scenery was an overwhelming vastness of cerulean. 

Hubert felt like kissing the ground when he reached the shore. Such an overreaction would have been disrespectful to his crew whom had tried to make the journey as comfortable as possible. He remained composed, veiling his delight beneath a mask of emotionless professionalism. Upon disembarking from the ship he was greeted by a festival of bright jewel colours. Ladies in exotically coloured and floaty attire performed a dance he had never seen before. They rocked and swirled their hips like the stopwatch of a hypnotist. If one gazed for too long then they would have been under their spell. The garb of the men was equally as colourful and rich in tone. One man held a giant ornate hug and poured fruity refreshment to quench the thirst. Hubert was grateful for the drink, anything to get the taste of salt out of his mouth. Another man fanned him in an attempt to cool him down after the humidity of a long journey. Hubert was thankful for the breeze. His sleeping quarters aboard the boat had become rather stuffy. 

"Hubert von Vestra, it has been a while. The last time we met teach spared by life and I fled owing a favour. The reason we are here is not due to the favour I owe but due to leave and common sense. You have come in Lady Edelgard's stead to sign a new peace treaty." Proud and confident Khalid strolled forward, his hands on his hips and a easy smile on his lips. 

Hubert's stance was more defensive. He did not pose in an open and friendly manner. The aim was to intimidate and dominate in any political interaction. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he stood with a statuesque silhouette ensuring that his shadow loomed over the king. " I remember it well. You cowered away with the Almyran fleet with your tail well and truly between your legs. That day you kissed death but death did not kiss you back." To remind Khalid how overpowered the Empire's army was that day brought him immense pleasure. There was respect for the so called 'master tactician '. To be capable of planning for victory and loss was admirable. 

"You are never going to let me forget it are you?" Khalid sighed a little, unsure whether to take what Hubert said in good humour. He prided himself in being able to read people and figure out their motivations. Hubert was like an encrypted encyclopedia, unreadable unless one had a key. He decided to ignore the jibes for the sake of peace and harmony. "How are you feeling after your journey?"

Hubert was careful with his answer. Seasickness was a weakness and he did not wish to give Khalid any advantages in their negotiations. "Fine, the sea was calm for the most part."

"So you are up to partaking in a little gesture of good will?" Khalid scanned him thoroughly in search for any cues which differed from the portrait he tried to convey. The only hint that he wasn't as he portrayed were the dark circles rimming his eyes. Then again he recalled Hubert always suffering with dark circles. It wasn't much to go on. 

"I suppose so, anything to make negotiations go smoothly. What is this gesture of good will? " Hubert hunted around for a clue. If the gesture was partaking in a dance which featured excessive hip gyrations he would have to decline. Whilst he could be very accommodating of requests, there was a line drawn under certain types of dance. He lacked the grace and fluidity to do any dance justice. 

"Great! Have you ever been on a wyvern?" Khalid seemed rather jovial about Hubert's willing attitude. He had expected awkwardness and hesitation but so far things were flowing along nicely. 

"No, I can't say that I have. Animals and me do not tend to get along. " Hubert had always dreamt of riding a pegasus, a dream he swore never to tell anyone. He wasn't the trusting type, to trust an animal with his life did not sit comfortably with him. The fear of falling was a phobia he would rather not face. The myriad of worry stayed bubbling beneath the surface, never rising into view.

"Horses are flight creatures because they are prey for other predatory species. It is not uncommon for them to spook at the weirdest things. On the other hand wyverns are predators. They are creatures when faced with a threat will fight. In other words, I doubt you will intimidate a wyvern. If it will reassure you I will let you ride the royal wyvern. Her name is Silky. " Khalid made some kissy noises as he held his hand out to his beloved wyvern. She dashed over making cute little purring sounds as she affectionately licked his hand. 

"The good will gesture is to fly on the back of a wyvern? I do not see a problem with that request." In reality Hubert had a list reels long of concerns. His inexperience was the least of his problems. Paranoia and fear were underlined at the head of his list. As stubborn as always, he pretended to take everything in stride, despite his heart freaking out. "So how do I climb on the back of a wyvern?"

The clear lack of experience was a concern. Khalid simply could not risk Hubert having a flying accident due to his naivete. There was no other choice, he would have to ride with Hubert, seated behind him. "I can't let you fly alone. I will be right behind you,." Khalid made a gesture for Silky to lower her wings to enable mounting " She is very accommodating. See she has hunched down to help you swing your leg over her."

So mounting a wyvern wasn't difficult, that was encouraging. Hubert found himself with a large wyvern between his legs. It was actually rather exhilarating, Hubert couldn't quite understand why he felt his way. Perhaps it was the newness of the situation. Experiencing something for the first could inspire excitement.

"Comfortable?" Khalid climbed on behind him, , his legs clamped his hips to hold Hubert in place whilst his arms formed barriers either side as the reins were held. Hubert nodded slightly, a strange sensation trickled through his body. He had to process what had triggered the pleasure to warm his bloodstream. There would be time to consider his feelings later. Now he needed to focus on composure and balance. 

As they ascended to the sky Hubert felt a twinge in his groin, a twinge sweet enough to make him bite his lip. The natural vibrations of Silky as she flew thrilled him more than he would have liked to admit. To hide his arousal he focussed on his breathing. In his mind he repeated the mantra: "1...2...3 breath in, 1...2...3 breath out."

Another stimulation was his riding companion. The physical contact was making him feel things he did not want to feel. Firstly there was the chunky thighs holding him in a vice like compression. To feel the strength of his legs holding him ever so tightly made him body want to lean back and melt into Khalid. Off course Hubert denied his body's wishes. To show any sign of attraction could weaken his hand at the negotiation table. Secondly; the way Khalid's arms created borders either side of him was a form of embrace. The feel of Khalid's biceps contracting as he guided a one tonne mythical beast sent shivers down his spine. Hubert failed to control his body. The shudder rubbed against Khalid's chest which was flush to his back. 

"Amazingly liberating isn't it?" Khalid's words caressed his ear, carried by his hot breath." The world below had the appearance of a model "You are one with the sky; free to be whoever you wish and free to dream any dream." 

Hubert swallowed hard, unable to utilise his vast library of words. In his undergarments was the poke of pleasure. With each throb his cock begged needily, hungrily. His mind constantly reminded him to breath slowly but no amount of deep cleansing breaths could hide the ragged labour of breathing. 

He tried to cleanse the arousal overwhelming his body with distraction. Khalid had mentioned the view below them. If he focussed his energy on the ground below then hopefully his body would cool down. Yes, the view, everything looked miniature and insignificant. All the people were ant size and could be crushed beneath a boot. 

"You are being very quiet." Once again the hot breath of Khalid brushed against his ear as he spoke and Hubert let a moan slip out. His mind cursed the lack of composure . 

Khalid instructed Silky to fly to one of the towers of the royal palace. It was an amazing sight, one which would have left him in awe of it if it wasn't for his restless groin twitching. The palace looked like something from a fairytale made of fine grey granite with grand bay windows and ornate canopies. The roof was a series of domes made from deep pink marble. Khalid dismounted first before he offered his hand to Hubert. At first Hubert was reluctant to dismount due to the obvious bulge in his underwear. However Khalid literally seized his hand and dragged him into the tower. After Hubert was clear of Silky, Khalid patted his wyvern's nose and gave her a meat treat before she flew away. 

The room Hubert had been taken to was incredibly luxurious. On the walls were a number of ornate tapestries depicting ancient battles. Despite their obvious age they were still in excellent condition, the thread and fabric hadn't faded over time. All the furniture was intricately carved with nature inspired designs. The most spectacular piece was an opium bed carved like a tree covered with various beds and insects nestling. 

"You are the first person I have met to become sexually aroused by riding a wyvern." Khalid was not subtle, nor was he polite in his observation of Hubert's horniness. " I decided against landing in front of a crowd of people outside the palace. Your erection is not something easily concealed from the eye of the spectators. You need to sort yourself out. "

Hubert was disarmed by how blunt and unfazed Khalid was being about his erection. He treated it like an every day occurrence. He picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. A frown furrowed as he stared down at his aching, begging bulge. "Here? Now? In front of you?"

Khslid drew closer until the tip of their noses met and eye contact was unavoidable. "We are both men here. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I find you attractive in an unconventional way. I am not bad looking myself. If it helps I will pleasure myself as well." Unflinching , unashamed and deadly serious, Khalid addressed Hubert with a boldness and authority which made Hubert speechless. Without even blinking Khalid let his trousers descent to the ground in a luxuriant pool of fabric. Obviously nudity was not a source of embarrassment as his underwear soon followed. Khalid stepped out of his garments and sat back into the opium bed. Hubert was confronted with his thick cock proudly on display and his wiry hairs. Hubert was half way between shock and lust as he stared at the sight before him. 

Never once did Khalid divert his gaze as he stroked his fingers up and down the forest of hairs of his juicy thighs. Those penetrating eyes of emerald hue searched for weakness and burnt with hunger for indulgent pleasure. Hubert could feel his composure slipping as he fidgeted with embarrassment. To pleasure himself was an intimate and private act. How Khalid could act so nonchalant was mindblowing. Hubert felt vulnerable and he loathed that feeling.

"Do you need some help Hubert?" Khalid had let his fingers roam to his balls were he ran them through his fingers like they were marbles Hubert could now hear the deep embedded growls of breaths as Khalid sparked with self pleasure. 

Khalid wasn't bad to look at. He was handsome in a charming and godly way. Hubert could imagine the king cast as a bronze statue inspiring his people. Hubert wasn't as confident with nudity. He preferred to remain concealed in his clothing. His hands hesitated along his waistband, drumming along the fabric restlessly. Inside his underwear he cock begged to be caressed, the begging was a sweet ache which was impossible to ignore. 

Khalid's confidence with his body was sexy. He seemed fully relaxed as he moaned into masturbation. His hands took turns as they formed twisting loops up and down his shaft and his thumbs teased the head. There was no shyness of the sound of moans. He moaned freely as though he was having a conversation about his body.

Hubert could resist no longer. He slid his hand beneath his clothing and used whispering fingertips to draw patterns in his precum. A moan of relief echoed from him as he closed his eyes and focused on his personal enjoyment. Despite being unable to see Khalid he could feel his eyes unwavering in their dedicated to watch him in his descent into pleasure.

Khalid's eyes, those blazing orbs of green fire watched with an intensity which was overwhelming. Khalid stroked up his length, growled and watched. He was the lion eyeing up the deer. Hubert's eyes slipped open and became lost in those eyes. Sweaty, panting and twitching wretch who was now firmly grasping his cock and pumping hard and fast; Hubert was eager to cum as swiftly as possible. He did not care how unsightly his grimaced were, nor how ghastly his panting breath. Composure could not be regained until he had ascended to the peak of pleasure. 

Frantic friction as Hubert's hands worked with haste, clawing at his cock with roughness. Khalid was smoother in his handling, sliding over his cock fluidly. Hubert could feel his heart pound in punches and a strangulation in his tensing stomach. Out of control his body jerked and jolted as he reached feverish levels of restlessness. How red was his fsce? He did not know but his cheeks felt like a sizzling inferno. 

Khalid grinned as he mouthed a countdown while Hubert continued to ascend. 5, Hubert heaved and wheezed with desperation. 4, Sweat formed into beads on his skin as he rubbed harder and faster still. 3, his neck was flung back as pleasure and pain intertwined. 2. Breaths were gasps as he hunched and trembled with expectation. 1. Finally he could breathe again as he emptied his load into his hand. Recovery would take a little time as he leant upon the windowsill to feel the fresh air on his face. 

Khalid reached the edge but denied himself with the same calm as he started with. "It seems that I have won this round of negotiations. I thought you would be able to control yourself better. I look forward to further intimate discourse." With a passionate smash of the lips,Khalid kissed him before departing to leave him to clean himself up.. Hubert raged inside with duty and lust. Next time he would be victorious, he guaranteed it.


End file.
